


Mirror, Mirror

by linatrinch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Finn is just TRYING, M/M, Poe is in the Air Force of course, also some poor idiots try to mug Finn HAHA, based on a tumblr post from a long time ago, idk what Rey's up to but she's busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the time came, one day you would look in the mirror and not see yourself. You would see your soulmate, and they would see you, and the two of you could finally be together.</p><p>This was the reason why Finn always covered the mirror in his bathroom. Not to mention every second of driving was a new definition of panic, so that's why he walked to and from work at odd hours, too. Maybe that wasn't a great idea in a big city, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on tumblr a long time ago about soulmates and mirrors. I freaking LOVE soulmate AU's, so I'm writing this nonsense.

When he was young, Finn was kind of scared of the idea. Someone could be looking at him when he least expected it and, honestly, it used to unnerve him. Why wouldn't it? There were some situations that he certainly _did not_ want his true love to gain a first impression of based on his appearance. For that matter, why did anyone think it was a good idea to put mirrors in restrooms? To this day, he still kept the one in his bathroom covered unless he needed to check on himself. And he didn't think that it was really a strange thing to do either.

Though, there weren't many chances for a person to catch their soulmate. You only saw them through the glass if the both of you were looking in a mirror and _only_ when ready. Whatever _ready_ meant. Some people made sure to have a mirror with them at all times. Finn didn't see the need. He thought it was clingy.

And he still thought it was kind of clingy but now he envied them a little for not doing the same thing himself years ago. He was currently working a shit part-time job, student loans burning through what money he could scrounge up, odd jobs getting steadily shiftier by the day, rent and food only just managing to skim by, and his best friend was out of town for the next two months or so. Rey wasn't just his best friend but basically his _only_ friend. He knew other people he liked, sure, but he was basically alone while things just got steadily more and more depressing.

If he wasn't lonely before, he certainly was now. What's worse, no one ever really wanted to make a _relationship_ out of anything. Everyone was waiting for their soulmate to come along and sweep them off their feet. Sex wasn't out of the question, but Finn didn't want sex. He wanted warm hands to glide over his back, a voice next to his ear telling him everything would be okay, lips that smiled like the sun when he came home, and a laugh that gave him more life than the past twenty-three years ever did. Most importantly, and possibly the most strangest thing of all, he didn't want that with his soulmate. He knew whoever that perfect person was would steal his heart in a matter of seconds, and if they were truly that beautiful then they didn't deserve to be in this mess with him. He'd find his soulmate when he was ready just like everyone said would happen. When he was able to provide for them and make their life just as perfect as they are.

His resolve only hardened when two men tried to mug him on his way back home. He ended up sporting a black eye and busted lip, but the other guys would be lucky if they managed to limp to a hospital after he was done. Still, the fact that Finn could handle himself didn't mean that his soulmate should have to put up with his life, too. He couldn't be the one to drag them down. They were probably amazing, out there changing the world to be a better place, probably saving lives or something. Whoever they were, neither of them were ready to meet.

So imagine his surprise when Finn was standing in front of the bathroom mirror trying to dab blood off of his face when his reflection suddenly vanished. He was seeing a much more lavish setting, probably just a really nice hotel, and there were a ton of people there all in formal dress attire. Most of them were in _actual_ dress attire. As in dress blues. As in military. And the man in front of him in a navy blue uniform with tan skin and dark hair with a hat tucked under his arm, the most beautiful man that Finn had ever seen in his life, was fussing with a cufflink and clearly muttering even if no sound could be heard.

It must have been some random mirror in a hallway, probably in an attempt to make the place look bigger. And there was someone standing beside the beautiful man who apparently talked with their hands quite a lot, seeming like they were trying to usher things along, but Beautiful Man wasn't having it. He glanced up the mirror and looked back down to straighten his jacket before doing a double take. His eyes grew wide and he stared back at Finn in shock.

Yeah. Shock was one word for it. Finn didn't know what to do but stare back, trying to memorize every inch of this beautiful person in front of him. It eventually hit him that this isn't just some random military-issue supermodel in his mirror. This was his _soulmate_. This was the man he was supposed to love unconditionally. And hell if he wasn't smitten already. Finn had never really believed all of that _instantly falling in love_ bull, but this was happening. The slack jaw, wide eyes, sprinkle of gray hair, the crow's feet, he was so so _beautiful_. And he was in the military. _Decorated_ at that. The medals stacked on his chest, shining in the hallway lights, sent a strike of pride through Finn. He could have cried with joy from the relief of knowing that his soulmate was accomplished and successful and doing okay for himself. He was perfect and beautiful and so beautiful and Finn couldn't be more proud of another human being. His busted lip was screaming from smiling so wide, but he couldn't help it. This man was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

His soulmate stared back at him with soft eyes, brows creasing in what looked like concern. One of the hands that had been talking at him slapped him on the shoulder then suddenly drew back when they realized they weren't part of the conversation anymore, likely realizing what was happening. But the jostling seemed to break whatever spell the man was under and his worry dissolved into- into anger, into _fury_.

Finn had completely forgotten why he was in front of a mirror in the first place. He was practically covered in bruises, his eye already swelling, the old shirt he wore speckled in what blood had dripped from his lip and the cut near his eye. His place probably didn't look that much better either what with money and time both being extremely rare commodities. Christ. He looked like a fucking thug.

They weren't ready. _He wasn't ready._ Why did the mirrors choose to do this now? Was that just some weird lie made up by people who actually just didn't know why it took so long to see your soulmate? Who the hell came up with that? _Finn wasn't ready._

The other man said something, maybe yelled something, looking as if he were actually trying to speak with him, and Finn did what anyone else would have done. He panicked and covered the mirror with the same old towel it was usually covered with.

What the hell was he going to do now? He couldn't very well leave the bathroom. There were probably a million and one reflective surfaces out there that he never once thought about before. _Mirrors_ weren't out there, but did the screen of a TV work when it wasn't on? Or still water in a cup? Or literally any appliance that was chrome? Dammit, he was screwed! He was screwed! And it didn't really matter anyway at this point! His soulmate already saw what a mess his life was, already grew angry at the unfairness of being stuck with someone like _him_! He hadn't been ready. Why was this happening?

Finn gathered his things and ducked quickly out of the room. He couldn't see the other man anywhere in his tiny apartment, but it didn't matter right now. He went through and took everything away that was reflective, covering up what was too heavy or bolted down.

He put his back to a corner, too afraid of everything right now to even sit in a chair that could be seen from so many angles. God, he'd never been so terrified over something so ridiculous. And it shouldn't matter, right? Never mind that his soulmate had already seen him, but the other man was perfectly okay without him. He looked strong and confident and independent, certainly older, and definitely with a strong career under his belt. He was okay. And, honestly, the knowledge that the other man was all right in his life actually really was a calming thought. The rest didn't matter. His soulmate was okay. That was the only important thing.

He used the front facing camera on his phone to finish patching himself up, resolving that it wasn't exactly a reflective surface if it was essentially a video feed. Once satisfied and a little calmer, he called Rey.

“ _I'm about to get on a flight,”_ she answered, though far from annoyed, _“but hi!”_

“Rey...” Or maybe he should just pretend that none of this ever happened. It's not like his fear of mirrors was anything new.

“ _Wait, what's wrong?”_ she asked no sooner than hearing his voice. _“Finn, what's going on? Are you all right?”_

“I'm- Well, I got mugged.”

“ _WHAT? Are you-?”_

“I'm okay! I'm okay,” he sighed. “Just got banged up a little. I sent them packing, though. It wasn't a big deal. I didn't call about that.”

“ _You didn't-? Finn!”_ She sounded exasperated, worried, and nearly terrified. Finn suddenly just felt tired. _“If that's not the emergency, then what in bloody blue blazes is?”_

Her flavorful choice of curse words made him smile a little though, his lip reminding him that the last time he smiled was in front of a mirror. “I saw him.”

“ _Saw who? Bruce Willis? Be specific!”_

“I saw my soulmate.” Silence answered, so he continued. “I was patching my busted lip up in the bathroom when I saw him.”

The silence kept on for a minute when her awed voice came over the line. _“Wha- R-Really? Wha-What did you see? What's he like? And it's a_ he _?”_

“A man,” he nodded with a little smile. He had always been open to the idea of being with a man, but it never really happened. Until now, apparently. “He's in the military, looked like he was going to some fancy gala or something; he was all dressed up for it. And he had so many medals. I don't know what all the ranks and stuff meant, but he has to be high up there, whatever branch he's in.”

“ _You think he's American?”_

“Hard to say,” Finn shrugged. “He had lighter skin, but he's not white. And he's older than me, don't know by how much, but he's not ancient. He's got dark hair that, for some reason, isn't in a buzz cut. Maybe he's not active duty? And he's got little crinkles next to his eyes. It's so adorable. I wish you could see him, Rey. He's so- His eyes looked solid black and, holy crap, that jawline. Just everything, Rey. I can't explain it. He was just so- Oh, _Rey,_ he's so beautiful. I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. And he's doing _so well_. I'm so proud of him. He's got everything together.”

Finn only paused because Rey had started giggling. _“I think I get it... Oh my God, Finn! This is amazing. I'm so happy for you. But... why do you sound so upset? Are you sure everything's okay?”_

He chewed on the part of his lip that wasn't hurting. “Yeah. Well. It really is okay. I'm okay. It's just that... when he saw me, got a good look at me-... I don't know. He just- I don't know.”

“ _He what?”_

“He got mad,” Finn finally said. “Not just mad. He- He was _furious_. He was so angry.”

“ _Finn-”_

“I mean he is older,” he continued. “Maybe he already has a family. That makes sense. But, wow, I mean it's not like I look like anyone's _prize_ right now, you know? I look terrible all beat up like this. He probably thought I was some damn drug dealer or something. Not even _that_ but a drug dealer that just had a really bad day. Like that's the level of horrible I look right now. Even my shirt has blood on it. My _pants_ have blood on them. I look awful-”

“ _Finn, Finn, sweety, stop. Stop.”_ He did, and Rey took a breath. _“Did it occur to you that he maybe wasn't angry with you but with whoever had obviously hurt you? You're practically judging him here.”_

“Rey, I'm not ready for-”

“ _What did you do when he got mad?”_

Oh... “I, uh- I covered the mirror and ran.”

“ _WHAT?”_

“I panicked!”

“ _Finn, you need to find a mirror and pray he'll show up again.”_

“No! I'm not going to intentionally go looking for him! That's crazy!”

“ _What's crazy is hiding! He's your soulmate, Finn! He loves you!”_

A large part of him wanted to say that was ridiculous since they'd only laid eyes on each other for about thirty seconds total, but saying that would be hypocritical since he himself never felt like this before for anyone. “Didn't look much like he loved me-”

“ _Finn, I'm serious.”_ He could tell she was serious. _“Look, my flight's boarding now. I'm going to call you when I land in five hours. Now, when I call, I expect either full details of your second experience with your soulmate or a voicemail only because you're so busy staring at him. Understand?”_

There was no way he could try searching for the man again, but it was easier to just say, “Understood.”

“ _Thank you. Now go get pretty boy!”_

* * *

It took an hour for Finn to convince himself that he needed to try looking in a mirror again. Even if his soulmate was angry with him for... _existing_ , they needed to sort things out somehow. It wasn't fair for him to run away like that no matter the circumstances. It took another three hours for him to get enough confidence together to actually do this.

He changed clothes, decided there was no time to take a shower if Rey really was going to call, and took down the covered mirror hanging in his bedroom, propping it up against the wall. He sat down, anxious and worried and scared, and debated how smart this really was. If his soulmate was so upset with seeing him, he reasoned, then surely he would only see himself in the mirror. His soulmate would be avoiding him, too. But if he wasn't and they did see each other, then what? That was the terrifying part. Actually, both prospects were a little scary at this point.

Finn took a deep breath and uncovered the mirror with slightly shaking hands.

And there he was, even more beautiful than Finn had remembered. But he was somewhere else now, perhaps his own home. The man seemed to have the same idea, except he was laying down on the floor right in front of the mirror, head resting on a pillow, and he seemed to be staring at the frame. He was still in dress pants, but the jacket had been discarded and the shirt had several buttons open, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The fingers of one hand lightly made patterns against the edge of the mirror as he sat there, staring off into space. He looked like he'd been there awhile and he definitely looked tired.

Finn... felt horrible. For whatever reason this man looked so upset, it was because of _him_. He placed his hand over the trailing fingers, but the other man was so lost in thought that it took him a few seconds to notice. When he did, though, he jumped, looking up at Finn with wider eyes than before like he just couldn't believe he was there. How was Finn meant to react to this? What could he do to make the beautiful man feel better? … Was he going to be angry again?

The other man sat up like a bullet, scrambling for something out of Finn's line of sight. Suddenly, an open notebook appeared as the other held it up on its side. It read in large, black, slightly messy writing, **I'm Poe**.

Poe. Finn blinked and looked up at him again, able to put a name to the face now. Poe. His soulmate's name was Poe. But apparently he wasn't reacting appropriately, because _Poe_ padded his hands around on the carpet for something else and finally grabbed up a sharpie, turning the notebook around and writing something under his introduction. He turned the notebook back to face the mirror. **Don't run! I'M SORRY!!**

Out of all the things, Finn hadn't quite been expecting that. He looked between Poe and the notebook a couple of times, the other looking like he was growing more and more anxious by the millisecond, until Finn put up a finger, asking for a minute. Poe looked confused but nodded, so Finn stood up and left the mirror.

It took record time for him to find a pad of paper and pen before sitting back down in front of the mirror. Poe, meanwhile, looked like he had been quite fidgety on the other end, but looked up quickly when he saw that Finn was back. Okay. Now he just had to reply.

He started simply. **I'm Finn.** But there was so much more he wanted to say. Something like _you're beautiful and I'm sorry that I'm not but I love you so much anyway and I'm so so proud of you because you're so amazing and I love you so so much – I never thought I would love you this much._ He tried a different approach. **I'm sorry that I left earlier. I didn't mean to** He stopped and looked up to Poe. Scare him? Hurt him? Piss him off? **I didn't mean to upset you.**

He showed his paltry message and watched Poe read it carefully. The other man looked up at him a few times as he read, then stared at him for a second when he finished. Suddenly, like he only just remembered, Poe rushed to write something back. Quickly enough, he showed off his notebook. **It's okay. Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. Are you okay?** Finn nodded, still a little worried about all of this, then Poe added on to his message. **What happened?**

Ah. Right. Um. Er. He decided to just be honest in his own response. **Got mugged coming home from work. I'm okay. I handled it. They didn't take anything.**

Poe's eyes looked like they could bug straight out of his skull. He flipped to a clean page, scrambling to write back. **They?? As in more than one??? Are you SURE YOURE OKAY?? Where are you? I can call someone! I can probably get there somehow or something!**

Finn read it quickly, which was good because Poe was about to take it away again to write something else in his panic. But he was quicker. All he did was underline **I'm okay** a few more times to get his point across.

And maybe Poe wasn't mad with him after all.

He took the paper back and added **I live in Chicago by the way** and even smiled a little to ensure that there was no harm here.

Poe seemed to relax a little and replied a little more calmly. **I'm in New York right now but I move around a lot.**

Made sense. Finn replied, **Work? I have a strong guess that you're military.**

And there _finally_ Poe smiled. It made his entire face light up. It made him even _more_ beautiful. Finn didn't even realize he had been writing until he got a message back. **Air Force, 15 years, honorable discharge.**

Air Force! That was pretty cool! **I just went to college. Your life is already way more exciting.**

Poe laughed – and Finn wished so _badly_ that he could hear it – before just staring back to him again. His amazing eyes suddenly lit up, an idea striking him, and he wrote something else down on the notebook. Finn quickly recognized it as a phone number... Oh. He _could_ hear him! It made sense! That would work! This was crazy! This was too fast! They were being ridiculous! Finn darted his hand out to the table next to him, grabbing his phone and dialing the number.

He watched as Poe got his phone out and waited a second before it started lighting up and quickly answering the call.

And neither said anything. Poe was smiling so wide, biting his lip, eyes so soft and emotional. Finn swallowed, trying not to laugh. Eventually, he couldn't take it. “Say something!”

Poe laughed again. And it was loud and happy and vibrated through him and it was _beautiful_. “Hi,” he said, sobering a little. His voice. Oh, his voice. It was husky and strong and rough. He loved him. He loved him so much.

“Hi, Poe.”

The other bit his lip again, happiness practically pouring from him after replacing the anxiety from before. “Hi, Finn.” His name never sounded better.

And, well, if he was being totally honest, Finn didn't know what the hell to tell him. What to say. He could tell him _I love you I love you I love you_ but that really didn't seem appropriate somehow.

But Poe talked first. “I thought you were dead,” he said in a mutter while staring in a daze, and it seemed to take a second for him to realize he'd said anything at all. When he did, a blush crept over his face. “I am- I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry. I- I didn't-”

Finn, kind of taken aback, blinked at him in confusion. “It's just a black eye.”

“No, no. I meant-” Poe put a hand over his eyes in clear embarrassment. “I'm so sorry I said that. I didn't mean to.”

“Why did you think that?”

“I- I'm in my thirties and I just-” Poe's hand traveled into his hair in desperation to find his words, but Finn realized what he meant.

He had been thinking, after not finding each other after all this time, that his soulmate must have been dead. That- That was horrible. And Finn had just- had just freaking ditched him! Had ran away on him! “Wh- Why were you so mad when you saw me, then?” Maybe he shouldn't have asked that.

“You were hurt!” Poe exclaimed, waving his hand at the mirror. “You're still hurt! I thought something had happened to you, but then I realized that it was some _one_ and I just- I'm _still_ so- But I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Finn. I didn't mean to scare you. I never meant to react like that. I'm so sorry. I thought I had scared you away. I'm sorry.”

“Poe! Poe. Stop, babe. It's okay. I'm okay.” Finn adjusted until he was kneeling right in front of the mirror. “I'm sorry I ran. I shouldn't have done that.”

“No, you're okay.”

“It wasn't-”

Well, we're okay now!” Poe said, getting up on his knees, too, resting his hand on the mirror. “We're okay, right? It's okay?”

It was a little strange as he never pictured himself on this end, being the one who was needed rather than the other way around. But Finn pressed his hand to Poe's. “It's okay. Everything's okay now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some headcanons for this because I couldn't fit everything I wanted to in here. Here's Poe's side! Warning for torture, PTSD, suicide, etc.
> 
> When Poe was around 24, he began to wonder what was taking his soulmate so damn long. Around 29, he figured that his soulmate just... wasn't around. Maybe dead or something. It was unclear, but he had been dreaming of meeting his soulmate as long as he could remember, so it was pretty damn crushing to think something horrible had happened to them without him ever knowing them at all.
> 
> And then, while on a mission, he was captured by the enemy and tortured for information. His torturer found out somehow that Poe had no soulmate (probably by threatening them and Poe saying that there was no one to threaten), so they used that against him, too. After he escaped and was safely back in good hands, the trauma and PTSD started to quickly wear him thin. The worst part was not being able to get the part about his soulmate out of his head, that he was too horrible, that no one would ever love him.
> 
> Due to all of the trauma, Poe was honorably discharged from the USAF for his service. Eventually, with therapy, he managed to convince himself that his soulmate _had_ loved him or _would have_ loved him, but they weren't there anymore. They were dead. It was a better thought than before but still painful. He went through constant bouts of depression and suicidal thoughts, once staying in front of a mirror for the better part of three days and going slowly mad by only staring at himself, just hating himself more and more because it felt like he was the reason his soulmate wasn't there. Again, therapy helped with that, too.
> 
> A few years later, the General he used to be under held a benefit for veterans and invited Poe along with everyone in his old squadron. It was stupid to not attend. And he really wanted to anyway! He missed those guys. Not to mention he really had gotten much better since the whole discharge thing. But his jacket wouldn't cooperate while he was walking through the hotel's halls to dinner, the damn cufflink still slipping open when he wasn't careful, so he stopped in front of a mirror to fix himself up.
> 
> Enter Finn, the most beautiful person with the most charming smile Poe had ever seen in his life. All else was forgotten when he realized that Finn was hurt and that it was caused by someone. Somebody in this world had hurt his soulmate, had threatened harm to him, had injured him, and Poe couldn't take the thought. He remembered waiting in front of the mirror for days, just waiting for the love of his life to appear. And now he's here and he's hurt and Poe was suddenly very angry. Finn got scared, the fear clearly in his eyes, and vanished.
> 
> Poe left the banquet, running to give his personal apology to General Leia Organa who seemed to just smile knowingly and let him go. Snap tried to tell him again and again that Finn wasn't a hallucination, that he had to be real, but Poe couldn't get the thought of _No one will ever love me_ out of his head, but he headed straight home anyway. Got a damn mirror off the wall, sat in front of it, wrote his name down on a piece of paper and waited. And waited. And waited. Every horrible thought going through his mind. Maybe Finn wasn't real or maybe he had frightened his own soulmate so much that he'd never see him again, and all he wanted was to just _see him again._
> 
> Enter Finn. The conversation goes great, they fall asleep in front of their mirrors while still on the phone. The next morning, Poe calls up Jess to borrow a compact mirror and boards the first plane he can catch to Chicago. They shack up and both of their lucks change for the better now that they have each other _finally._
> 
> And that's that!!
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](linatrinch.tumblr.com), I guess.


End file.
